Breaking Down
by Nobdy'sMelody
Summary: Namine is a princess who faces many challenges, all while falling in love with a servant boy, Roxas. Better than summary. R&R please. RoxasXNamine
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or the characters.

Breaking Down

Chapter One

Namine's POV

He's dead. I can't believe it, but it's true. He's dead. My eldest brother is dead. Poor Cloud. Poor, poor Cloud. He was looking forward to being king soon. He had waited his whole life, and now, nothing…he would never get his chance.

I sat by his bed, where his corpse lay, in my white nightgown. I leaned my head on my arms, watching him as if I expected him to move. "Princess," my father's adviser whispered in his hoarse voice from the door.

"What?" I mumbled, not even turning to face him. I brushed my blonde bangs away from my eyes.

"Your brother wishes to see you, my cold one," he hissed. His cold one. Ha. My heart had been cold and hard as a diamond, or maybe ice, since my mother had died.

I was separate, distant, from my family. My father's only daughter, cursed with gifts. I was troubled. I saw things, things that might happen. I heard thoughts of others.

"My dear princess, your brother wishes to speak with you," he repeated. I turned to him, standing up.

"I heard you before, man. You need not repeat yourself. I am not hard of hearing. Perhaps I do not wish to speak with my brother," I growled.

He stepped closer to me, lifting my chin in his hand, "Your heart is cold, like ice, like your eyes- hardened with pain and hurt, pride and fright. Such a pretty girl with such an ugly soul. Sweet and kind, but murderous and strong, you are. Pretty girls like you should not be so cold."

"Your words mean nothing," I turned away, slumping beside Cloud's bed again.

"Prince Hayner wishes a word with you. He needs to discuss something important, Princess Namine," he said sternly.

I took a deep breath, "My brother can wait. I mourn the death of one and ignore the wants of another. In times of sorrow, one may push aside the wants and needs they have to swallow their pride and cry."

"Cold heart, cold heart," he wrung his hands as he left the room.

I sighed, looking at my dead brother, "Cloud, what should I do? Should I move on and pretend you never were of any importance to me? I think not. I should mourn for my brother and let Hayner deal with his coronation. We all know Father won't last much longer, sick as he is. And with you gone…I'm afraid for the kingdom. Hayner is too free-spirited and fun-loving to make a good, solid king. You would've been a wonderful king- one of the greats."

"Namine?" Hayner asked from the doorway. "I see you believe I won't be a good king." He smirked, sitting down beside me.

"No! You'll make a good king. Maybe young and free-spirited and not as good as Cloud would've been, but a good king you shall be. Yes, yes, a good king."

"Thanks, Namine. Even Father, as sick as he is, has told me that he's afraid that I'll ruin the kingdom," he slouched, looking at his hands.

"Don't believe them," I smiled, resting my hand on his. "They know nothing. They know not what they speak of. They're all wrong. You'll be wonderful." I saw his smile reappear. He looked at Cloud and his smile disappeared.

"Who would kill him? He was always nice to everyone, even his enemies. Why would someone want to poison him? He was going to be king. He would've been the greatest king our kingdom has ever seen. And now I have to do this."

I frowned. "You were so close with him, Nami. He actually tried to practice your powers with you, even when everyone else was afraid. Even when you stopped talking to everyone," Hayner put his arm around me. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He can't have his dream, so you can have it. You'll be a great king," I smiled again.

"I'm not even sixteen yet. We aren't sixteen yet. My friends say I'll be a good ruler, but do they speak what they truly believe?" he sighed. "I never dreamed of being king. That was always Cloud's job. He'd take the title and the work that went with it while I sat back with the title of prince, watching him bask in the glory. I'm not ready."

"Hayner," a voice came form the door.

We turned, seeing a blonde-haired, blue-eyed kitchen boy. I smiled at him, noticing that he seemed perfectly fine near us, and not shy like the other servants.

"Yeah, Roxas?" my brother stood up.

"Dude, we're playing hot potato in the kitchen. Demnyx got a big sack of them for us to play with. Come on, or else we'll have to play with rocks soon," the boy, Roxas, sounded excited.

"Sure. I'll be there by-and-by. Nami, you shall be okay, right?" he looked down at me worriedly.

"Hayner, I'll be fine. I'm not a little girl. I am as old as you," I rose to my feet, trying not to smile.

"Okay. Oh, Roxas, this is my sister, Namine," Hayner introduced us.

"Yes, I've heard much about you, princess. The one with the powers. That's amazing. I wish I had those powers. Then I could tell when I'm gonna get in trouble," Roxas laughed.

"_Roxas!!!_" a voice yelled from down the hallway. "If you don't get your butt in this kitchen this instant, I'll cut it off and serve it as a meal! _Demnyx, stop throwing those potatoes around_."

"He's kidding. Don't worry. You won't be eating my behind," Roxas winked at me, running back to the kitchen.

I blushed, sighing. I liked this boy. "Namine, what are you looking at?" Hayner asked as I realized I stared at the empty doorway.

"Nothing; just thinking about Cloud," I replied quickly. He raised his eyebrows at me before running out the room calling, "Roxas, wait up!"

I sat beside Cloud's death bed once again. "Cloud, I shouldn't feel happy when you're dead. I shouldn't have thought happy thoughts, even for a second. You were too important for that. No, I shall continue to mourn and not think about that blonde boy with the eyes like the ocean. Oh, but Cloud, he was very sweet and funny and handsome. He's Hayner's friend, too. He works in the kitchen, though. So, it's a slim chance we'll meet again. Unless…I join in Hayner's games. No, no, no, no. I mourn. Sadness shall engulf my heart for the time being. Then, when the time is proper, I shall wonder about this Roxas…"

Little did I know that the Roxas I spoke of had been walking by the doorway that very moment.

A/N: Okayyy. Be honest. Did it completely suck? Or is it good? I kinda liked it myself. Click that review button (see it, right there?) and tell me what you think. Reviews make me want to continue. Toodles! (Ha! I'm such a girl!)


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own Kingdom Hearts.*

Breaking Down

Chapter 2

Roxas's POV

"Roxas, you good-for-nothing lump!" Cook yelled at me. "Start peeling those potatoes."

"I thought they were for us to play with," I muttered under my breath, walking to the giant bag.

Demnyx leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Roxy?"

"I told you never to call me that, Dem," I growled softly. My brother could be so annoying.

"Aw, does my little brother not like his nick name?" he cooed. I hit him in the gut with a potato and he grunted.

"Mom named me Roxas, not Roxy. I like my regular name better, Demmy," I sneered, pretending to work hard so I wouldn't get another beating.

I got beat almost every time I slacked off, or just plain talked back, or blew something up. So, I got beat a lot.

Someone smacked the back of my head. I turned. My best friend, Hayner, smirked at me. Cook noticed my smile, so I tried to keep a straight face saying, "How may I serve you,_ Prince_?"

"I need to speak with you…_privately_," his smirk grew. I nodded, following him out. I hoped whatever he was talking about wouldn't get me in trouble.

"Rox, I need you to do something for me," he whispered. Whispering? Okay, this must be big. I leaned in close so I could hear.

"Listen, I need you to give this to my sister," he slipped a wrapped package into my hands. I looked at it, confused. Not as big a deal as I thought it would be.

"Why? What is it?" I shook my head.

He sighed, frowning slightly, "It's Cloud's birthday gift for her. He wanted me to hide it so she wouldn't find it before her birthday, but…he can't give it to her now. And I don't want to see her cry again. I hate seeing it. So, can you give it to her, like, now?"

"Of course, Hayner. Where is she?" I asked. I got to give a present to the beautiful girl I met earlier… a present from her dead brother.

"Probably still where we left her," he sighed. "Thanks, Roxas." He walked away.

I searched for Cloud's room and stood in the doorway of the room. She was talking about me to Cloud. I smiled to myself. After she finished, I waited a minute before entering.

"Princess?" I asked, walking slowly up behind her.

She turned, smiling at me. Her perfect porcelain face and blue eyes were focused on me. "Yes, Roxas?"

"Uh, Hayner wanted me to give this to you," I sat besides her, handing her the gift.

She looked at it, opening it slowly. A card fluttered to the floor. I saw the box held a beautiful necklace.

"What does the cad say?" she asked, looking at me.

I picked the card up and read it aloud, "'Dearest Namine, Happy Sixteenth birthday. You grow more beautiful with every moment and I can't imagine someone more like a goddess. Here is our mother's favorite necklace. It will make you shine even brighter than you do. I love you, Cloud."

I looked up at her, seeing tears small down her face. "Oh, no, don't cry," I pulled her into my arms, resting her head on my shoulder. I whispered into her hair, "Please, please, don't cry. It's alright. I promise. Please, don't cry."

I felt her tears wetting my dirty shirt, but I didn't care. I had a beautiful girl in my arms- a princess, no less. "What am I supposed to do?" she mumbled into my chest.

"I don't know, princess. What do you do when it all falls apart?" I rubbed her back. "I don't know. Think of happier things. Try to separate yourself from the pain. Please, Namine, just don't cry."

She peered up at me with her teary, blue eyes, "You…you called me Namine?"

"That is your name, correct?" I smiled at her. She nodded, but I understood what she meant. No servant had ever called her by her name before.

"Roxas," she sighed, burying her face in my chest once again. "What shall I do?"

I held her close, resting my cheek on the top of her head, "I really don't know, Nami. I don't know."

A/N: Okayyy, I know it's short, but feedback, please. I worked really hard for, like, five minutes.


End file.
